


Safe

by NormalIsAbnormal



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsAbnormal/pseuds/NormalIsAbnormal
Summary: Garrett and Bram come out to each other.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, Garrett’s basement at 3 AM always felt like the safest place in the world. Between the mixture of classic rock and country music that he always insisted on blasting, the mountain of junk food, the video games and the delirium that slowly set in, it was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist.  
The feeling of safety made me decide it was the right time to tell him.  
“Garrett, I-” I started, but he cut me off.  
“Bram, there’s something I need to tell you.” He blurted out.  
“What is it?” I let him have his moment, as he looked very anxious.  
“I think I might be bi?” He said quietly, watching me for my reaction.  
I took a moment to process it, but he took my silence as negative.  
“Please don’t hate me.” I could hear the nervousness in his voice, and he looked like he could cry.  
“I’m gay,” I replied, and he pulled me into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Spending time with Bram always put me at ease. There had been so many times I had come close to just telling him. But there was always something that stopped me.  
This time, it felt different. Maybe it was because it was 3 AM. Maybe it was the amount of junk food we’d eaten, or the fact we’d been playing video games for the past 6 hours.  
“Garrett, I-” He started to say something, but I couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
“Bram, there’s something I need to tell you,” I said before I could stop myself.  
“What is it?” He didn’t seem to care that I had cut him off while he was speaking.  
“I think I might be bi?” My voice was barely above a whisper. I watched him, but he didn’t show any reaction. His silence seemed to drag on forever, and my heart started to sink.  
“Please don’t hate me.” I could feel tears starting to build up. I was terrified of what would happen if he had a bad reaction, it could be all over the school by Monday.  
“I’m gay.” He replied. I threw myself at him to hug him. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
